List of Eurasian nuclear weapons
The following is a list of all known Eurasian nuclear weapons. Eurasia maintains the largest active nuclear arsenal in the world, and is the only state to have actively deployed nuclear weapons in warfare. ICMBs Eurasia was the first country to actively develop intercontinental ballistic missiles. ICBMs make up the majority of the Eurasian nuclear tetrad, and it is believed that Eurasia has more nuclear missiles than any other nation in the world. The exact number is unknown, but is suspected to be in the tens of thousands. SS-XXVIII Diabolus The SS-XXVIII Diabolus, or SS-28 Devil, is the largest ICBM utilized by Eurasia. *Weight: 209,600 kg. *Delivery: Mobile launcher or silo-based. *Length: 32.2 meters *Diameter: 3.05 meters *Payload: Model 1: 1 x 18-25 megaton warhead Model 2: 10 x 550-750 kiloton MIRV warheads SS-XXIV Barathrum The SS-XXIV Barathrum, or SS-24 Abyss, is one of the newest ICBMs fielded by Eurasia. It is to replace the aging SS-XXVIII Diabolus by 2020. *Weight: 49,600 kg *Length: 20.9 m *Diameter: 2m *Payload: Model 1: 1 20-30 megaton warhead Model 2: 3 x 500 kiloton MIRV warheads Model 3: 6 x 150-300 kiloton MIRV warheads SS-X-XXXI Finis The SS-X-XXXI Finis, or SS-X-31 Boundary, is one of the newest ICBMs fielded by Eurasia. It is also designed to augment the SS-XXVIII Barathrum in replacing the SS-XXVIII Diabolus. *Weight: 50-80 tonnes *Length: 30 m *Diameter: 2.6 m *Payload: Model 1: 12-16 x 100-150 kiloton MIRV warheads Model 2: less-than 8 5 megaton MIRV warheads. SS-XXV Falx The SS-XXV Falx, or SS-25 Sickle, is a mobile ICBM in service with Eurasia. It is one of the most commonly used ICBMs due to its ability to be transported across the country. It will be replaced by the SS-XXVII Vindicta by the early 2020s. *Weight: 45,100 kg *Length: 29.5 m *Diameter: 1.8 m *Payload: 1 x 800 kiloton warhead SS-XXVII Vindicta The SS-XXVII Vindicta, or SS-27 Vengeance, is the newest mobile ICBM developed by Eurasia. It is to enter service beginning in 2020 and will replace the aging SS-XXV Falx. *Weight: 47,200 kg *Length: 22.7 kg *Diameter: 1.9 m *Payload: 1 x 1 megaton warhead SS-XVI Peccatrix The SS-XVI Peccatrix, or SS-16 Sinneress, is a rumored class of Eurasian mobile ICBM. It is unknown if it is actively deployed or has been phased out in favor of newer models. *Weight: 43,000 kg *Length: 18.5 m *Diameter: 1.79 m *Payload: 1 x 10 megaton warhead SS-XXIV Scalpellus The SS-XXIV Scalpellus, or SS-24 Scalpel, is a mobile Eurasian ICBM. It is carried by railcar, the only such ICBM to do so. *Weight: 104,500 kg *Length: 23.40 m *Diameter: 2.41 m *Payload: 10 x 350-550 kiloton MIRV warheads SS-X-XXX Zabulus The SS-X-XXX Zabulus, or SS-X-30 Evil One, is an in-development super-heavy ICBM in use by Eurasia. Alongside the SS-X-XXXI Finis and the SS-XXIV Barathrum, it will replace the SS-XXVIII Diabolus. *Weight: 100 tonnes *Length: ? *Diameter: ? *Payload: Model 1: 10-24 x 750 kiloton MIRV warheads Model 2: 4-8 x 6 megaton MIRV warheads Model 3: 1 x 50 megaton warhead SS-XIX Pneuma The SS-XIX Pneuma, or SS-19 Phantasm, is an ICMB in use by Eurasia. *Weight: 105.6 tonnes *Length: 27 m *Diameter: 2.5 m *Payload: Model 1: 1 x 5 megaton warhead Model 2: 6 x 400 kiloton MIRV warheads Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Nuclear Weapons and Eurasia Category:Eurasia Category:Eurasian Military